


Failure

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Depression, Hospital, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, depressed!Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's done. But what will he do when he fails, and Shizuo finds out? ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note

Go die.  
You’re worthless.  
Rott in hell.  
I hate you.

Izaya sat in his room with a knife in one hand and pills in the other. *buzz buzz buzz* Shinra was calling him again. After all the last thing Izaya said to him was a random goodbye. 

To whoever picks this up… You know what happened. Why you ask?  
1.. Mom. Always leaving me to take care of my sisters and myself. Always screaming at me for nothing. To be honest, I won’t miss you one bit.  
2\. Everyone at school(excluding Shinra and Dotachin). Always kicking me while I was already down- both literally and physically- and calling me worthless or a mistake..  
3\. Shizuo. Saying you hate me before getting to know me. Throwing street signs at my head. Everything.  
I know a few will miss me, but it is my only choice… right?  
1.. Shinra. You’re the best/only friend I have. Thanks for always being there. Sorry for not being the best friend I could be.  
2\. Mairu & Kururi. Iza-nii loves you and wishes he could’ve been a better brother.  
3\. Dad. Unlike Mom, you cared for me and helped me out when I needed it. Sorry.  
4.. Shizuo. I know… Saying I hate you then saying sorry. Pretty lame right? Truth is… I love you… Always have, always will. Tormenting you was the only way to get your attention. Sorry Shizu-chan.  
~Izaya Orihara

*beep beep beep beep*  
Izaya opened his eyes to a white ceiling.


	2. Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya wakes up in the Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally turn 15 today! -confetti- I'm just gonna keep with the every other day updating schedule. Hope you like it! ^.^

Izaya looked over at the monitor. ‘Am I in a hospital? So I failed huh?’ He sighed and looked around the room until his eyes landed on a certain blonde. “Shizuo?!” He accidentally yelled, waking the brute up.  
“Eh?”Shizuo looked around him then Izaya. “Oh you’re awake.” He stared at him for a moment until he finally woke up. “Oi, flea! What the fuck do you think you were doing trying to kill yourself?! Are you stupid? What good would that do? THat was just a naive and selfish mo-” Shizuo stopped once he noticed the raven crying. “Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that, I just-” He walked over to Izaya and sat in the chair next to him. “Are you ok?”  
“Just fine Shizu-chan.” Izaya said, wiping his tears.  
“Oi, no sarcasm now. This is serious.” Shizuo managed to keep his temper controlled when Izaya said his nickname. “Izaya…” He took a deep breath. “Look, Shinra called me and told me what happened and for some reason he said you’re gonna have to stay at my house when you get out of here. Apparently your mom said you can’t come back.” He looked at the wall.  
Izaya was silent for a few minutes. ‘Did he read the letter? No, if he had he wouldn’t be here even if Shinra begged him.’  
“Alright.”  
“You’re kidding right? No smart-ass comment?”  
Izaya stared blankly at him.  
“Fine. Well, I have to get home for tonight. Shinra said he’ll be here in the morning.” Shizuo waved and then left.  
Izaya sighed. “So now I have to live with him… Great…”

The next morning Izaya woke up to Shinra sitting next to him. "You're up?"  
"Hi Shinra."  
"Hey, how are you doing?" Shinra asked.  
"Cut the crap. What is this about me going to live with Shizuo?" Izaya demanded.  
"Oh, well I figured you needed somewhere to stay and then with the note I thoug-" Shinra was cut off by Izaya hitting him upside the head.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Shinra rubbed the side of his head.  
"You're really and idiot Shinra. Why do you think I'd want to stay with him?" Izaya narrowed his eyes at Shinra.  
"Well you did say that you lo-" Izaya put his hands over Shinra's mouth before he could finish.  
"Okay okay. I get where your head was. Is there any way you can change it?"  
"His parents already think your gonna live with them so no." Shinra said after Izaya took his hand back.  
Izaya sighed. "Fine.... Shizuo didn't read the note right?"  
"No, I offered and he said he didn't need to." Izaya nodded.  
"Well, I talked to the doctor and he said you're free to go as soon as tomorrow as long as you have someone- probably Shizuo- watch you at all times."  
Izaya sighed. "Well at least they aren't keeping me for longer."  
"Okay, well I have to hurry to school so I'll see you after you get out." Shinra smiled and left.  
Izaya sighed. "Well won't this be fun?"


	3. The first night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Izaya's first night living at Shizuo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try making the next chapter a little longer, but no promises.  
> I finished this last minute because I ended up catching a cold ;-;  
> But it's on time nonetheless!!  
> Upside is I got and extra day off of school :D

"Oi flea, you ready?" Shizuo opened the door to Izaya's room just as Izaya was about to open it. After the initial shock, Izaya sighed.  
"Yeah, let's just get this over with." He blankly said, pushing past the blond.  
"Oi! Just because you're staying at my house doesn't mean-" Shizuo gave up yelling at the raven and silently followed him to his house which Izaya happened to know the address of. "Tch.." Shizuo grunted as he opened the door. "I'm home!" He yelled, just as his mother came into view.  
"Welcome back. And I'm assuming you're Izaya?" She nodded to him. Izaya simply nodded. "Great! Well, make yourself at home. For now you'll have to share Shizuo's room, but we'll have the other bedroom set up soon. Shizuo, why don't you how him the way while I make dinner?" She smiled at them then left the room.  
"Follow me." Shizuo said as he made his way up the stairs with Izaya right behind him. Once they got at the top of the stairs, Shizuo turned to the right and opened a door. "Well this is my bedroom." He scratched the back of his head as Izaya entered. There was a queen sized bed, a couch,a desk, and a dresser. Nothing hung on the walls other than a calendar above the bed. Izaya sat his bag down and looked at Shizuo. "Where am I sleeping?" He gestured to the couch and bed.  
"I would say couch, but knowing you you'll make a big deal out of it and piss me off to no end so why don't you choose." Shizuo narrowed his eyes.  
Izaya looked between the bed and couch, and in the end he chose the couch. "You and your giant head could never fit on this couch." He said blankly.  
"Tch... Whatever." Shizuo said as he sat on the bed. "Hey, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but... why did you do it?" He asked.  
After a few minutes of silence, Izaya finally answered. "Just a lot of things going on at home and school. I mean, you at least know about my mom kicking me out obviously, but..." Izaya trailed off.  
"It's ok, you don't need to push it. But hey, let's be friends from now on. For some reason I feel like it's partially my fault..." Shizuo almost whispered the last part.  
"You sure you won't be tempted to rip my head off when I inevitably piss you off?" Izaya gave a half smirk.  
"Tch... Whatever. Let's just go downstairs, my mom's probably almost done with dinner." Shizuo left the room, with Izaya not too far behind.

"Izaya, you don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't feel up to it." Shizuo's mom told him as she was taking care of the table after dinner.  
"No, I'll go..." Izaya smiled at her. "Do you want any help?" He offered.  
"No thanks. Why don't you go head upstairs and get some rest?" She smiled.  
"Alright." Izaya smiled back then left.  
When he got to Shizuo's room, he softly knocked before entering. He found Shizuo on his bed, reading. "Tch... You don't have to knock you know." Shizuo looked up at him.  
"S-sorry." Izaya apologized while he went over to the couch.  
Shizuo sighed and went back to reading. "I didn't know you actually read book Shizu-chan." Izaya teased.  
"Tch... What do you take me for? Wait, don't answer that." Shizuo chuckled and closed his book. "Why don't we get some shut-eye? I'm assuming you're going to school?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, well, night." Shizuo said as he shut the light off.  
"Night." Izaya laid down.  
After a few minutes, Izaya looked towards the bed. "Ne Shizu-chan..." He whispered.  
"What flea?" Shizuo answered.  
"Thanks."  
"Umm... No problem." Shizuo softly blushed in the darkness.  
Izaya fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions just leave them in the comments. Next update: 1/22


	4. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo is being protective over Izaya.  
> Shizuo and Izaya attempt friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick, but getting better.  
> I almost didn't write this because I had no ideas, but I stuck through it :D  
> Next update: 1/24

Izaya woke up early the next morning. He got ready for the day, and having nothing else to do, sat by the window.

Once sunrise came, Shizuo woke up. "Morning." Izaya looked over at him.  
"Mornin'." Shizuo yawned. "How long have you been up?" He said as he stretched.  
"About two hours." Izaya shrugged.  
Shizuo nodded and stood up. "Well I'm gonna get ready, you..." He saw Izaya was already dressed for the day. "You do whatever fleas do." He sighed and left the room.  
Izaya stood up and stretched. 'Well won't this be a wonderful day.' He chuckled, then went downstairs.

"Oh, Izaya, good morning!" Shizuo's mom said as she saw Izaya enter the kitchen.  
"Morning." He smiled.  
"I'm about to make breakfast. Anything you'd like?" She asked.  
"Doesn't matter." He shrugged, sitting at the island. She nodded and began cooking.  
After a few minutes, Shizuo came downstairs.  
"Mornin'. What are you makin'?" He asked his mom.  
"Eggs and toast." She said as she gave them their plates. Shizuo sat down.  
"Thank you." They both said at the same time.  
She chuckled. "No problem." 

After they finished their breakfast, they said goodbye to Shizuo's mom and took their leave.  
"Oi flea! Stop walking so slow." Shizuo looked back at Izaya who was a good ten feet behind him.  
"I'm not walking slow."  
"Tch..." Shizuo stopped and waited for him.  
"You don't have to wait for me you know." Izaya sighed as he caught up.  
"I don't, but I don't like the idea of you coming up and stabbing me in the back." Shizuo teased, laughing.  
Izaya shook his head. "Whatever." 

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. When Izaya went to go to his locker, he was surprised to see Shizuo follow him. "You do know your locker is that way?" He said, pointing in the other direction.  
"Yeah, but for some reason my locker got moved." Shizuo shrugged.  
Izaya shook his head, not believing that one bit. "Stupid protozoan." He muttered under his breath.  
They got quite a few stares as they walked down the hall, and especially when Shizuo opened his locker, which was right next to Izaya's.  
"And I'm assuming they just happened to choose a locker which was previously occupied, and coincidently next to mine to move you into?" Izaya narrowed his eyes at Shizuo.  
"Apparently. Pretty weird." Shizuo chuckled.  
"Okay, just so I can make it clear..." Izaya shut his own locker. "I may live at your house, and we may try to be friends from now on... But I am not going to be watched 24/7. No matter what you've been told." Izaya said, then left for his class.  
Shizuo just stared at Izaya as he left. 'Why was he being so defensive?' He wondered, before grabbing his stuff and leaving for his class in the other direction.

Izaya sat in the back corner of class, not really paying much attention as usual.  
When break came, Izaya waited until the classroom was mostly clear, then went to leave, but was greeted by a few guys hovering over his desk. "May I help you?" Izaya smirked.  
"I heard the little runt tried to kill himself this weekend." One of them said. "Too bad it didn't work this time." Another laughed.  
Izaya kept a straight face as he stood up and tried to push past them.  
"Whoah, where do you think you're going?" The first guy stopped him.  
"Just let me go." Izaya protested.  
A few of them just laughed when the first guy punched Izaya in the gut.  
"Maybe this weekend you'll try again? Huh? Or will you mess it up again? You're just a worthless failure, you know that?" He laughed and kicked Izaya's knees, causing him to fall.  
"Hey!" Izaya looked up to see Shizuo in the doorway. "What do you think you're doing here." He walked over to them, about ready to kill them.  
"H-hey guys, l-let's go." One of them said, about to run past Shizuo, but instead got thrown into a wall.  
"Hey man, we aren't looking for a fight." Another held his hands up in surrender.  
"Well then you shouldn't have pissed me off." After that Shizuo lost it.

After the guys were... Taken care of... Shizuo walked over to Izaya. "Oi, flea, is it them who you were talking about yesterday?" He asked, helping Izaya up.  
"Yes and no." Izaya said, clutching his stomach.  
"There's more?" Shizuo made sure to hold onto Izaya since his knee was hurt.  
Izaya just nodded.  
"Dammit... Well, you're lucky I made it in time. Lemme take you to the nurse." He offered.  
"No, it's fine." Izaya tried to play it off, not wanting to look like a weakling.  
"Tch... Whatever." Shizuo sighed then picked Izaya up bridal style.  
"Hey! Put me down!" Izaya protested.  
"I'll give you two options..." Shizuo said as he walked down the hall. "Either you go to the nurse... Or I take you home." He stopped walking.  
"Hmph... I'll take the latter. The nurse will just ask what happened and for once I can't blame you since everyone saw us being nice to each other..." Izaya looked away.  
Shizuo nodded. "Okay."

When they got to Shizuo's house, Izaya still being carried despite his many protests, Shizuo knocked on the door. No answer. "Tch... At work I guess." Shizuo sighed and set Izaya down. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. "Do you need help?"  
"I'm fine. Thanks." Izaya said sarcastically.  
Shizuo found a note on the stand by the door when he entered.  
"I got a call from your aunt that grandma isn't doing well. I went over as soon as possible. Kasuka is staying at a friends until I get back. I left some money for you and Izaya, spend it wisely.  
I'll be back sometime next week.  
Love, Mom."  
"I guess we're home alone for a week." Shizuo said.  
"Horray." Izaya said.  
"I hear a lack of enthusiasm." Shizuo narrowed his eyes, causing Izaya to laugh. Shizuo smiled.  
"Well, you think you wanna go back to school tomorrow, or wait the week out. I mean, you'd only miss two days." Shizuo shrugged.  
"I'll just stay here." Izaya decided.  
"Ok, I'll stay too." Shizuo said.  
Izaya sighed. "Overprotective protozoan..."


	5. Entertain Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya forgives Shizuo for being protective and they hang out together for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally over my cold -confetti- (it's a parade)  
> And I just had a dance last night which I took my girlfriend too :)  
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy!! :D

Izaya went up to their newly shared room after a while of silent glaring at each other in the living room. He decided he might as well do some of his homework to get it out of the way.  
Shizuo stayed downstairs and decided to turn on the tv. After finding that there wasn't anything interesting on he sighed. 'I wonder what the flea's doing up there? Is he still mad at me? Wait! Why am I think about him? I don't care what he's doing.' Shizuo shook his head in attempt to get the thoughts of Izaya out of his head, but it came of no use. 'Damn Izaya...'  
After finding nothing to do, Shizuo went upstairs to join Izaya. He walked in to find Izaya sitting at the desk.  
Izaya looked over at him. "What do you need?"  
"Nothing. Can't I be in my own bedroom?" Shizuo said sarcastically.  
"No." Izaya said blankly, turning back to his work.  
"Tch..." Shizuo sat on his bed. "You ok? I mean, I don't mean to be 'overprotective' but we're friends now and I just wanna-"  
"Alright alright. I get it." Izaya interrupted him. "And thank you... For standing up for me back there." Izaya blushed.  
"No problem." Shizuo smiled. "You hungry?"  
"Starving. What are we having?" Izaya asked.  
"Hmmm.... Well I got some money so... Pizza?"  
Izaya nodded.  
"Alright, what kind do you want?" Shizuo said, grabbing his phone.  
"I don't really care." Izaya shrugged.  
"Pepperoni sound good then?"  
Izaya nodded again.

Shizuo ordered the pizza, and apparently they couldn't deliver due to a broken car, so Shizuo and Izaya walked to the pizza place.  
"Ne Shizu-chan." Izaya whined. "Why do we have to pick it up?"  
"Because their car broke down. Just stop complaining louse." Shizuo sighed.  
"Hmph.."

"This is really good." Izaya said stuffing his face with his third piece.  
"I know." Shizuo agreed.

Once they finished their meal, they took care of dishes and decided to hang out in their room.  
"Shizu-chaaaan. I'm boooooored." Izaya whined.  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Shizuo sighed since this was the third time Izaya brought it up.  
"Entertain me." Izaya chuckled at the thought of Shizuo dancing.  
"Tch... How?"  
"Surprise me." Izaya smirked at him.  
"Fine... ummm.. Truth or dare?"  
"Oh! I like this game. Ummm, truth."  
"First crush."  
"This one girl in kindergarten. She had brown hair and braces." They both laughed.  
"Shizu-chan, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What is with you and milk?"  
"It build up my bone strength and it's good." Shizuo shrugged while Izaya laughed. "What? It's not that funny." Shizuo crossed his arms.  
"You need more bone strength? You're practically invinsible!" Izaya laughed.  
"Tch... How do you think I got this strong?"  
"Ok, ok. Still funny though."  
"Ok, truth or dare."  
"Dare."  
"Hmmm... I dare you to do your best impression of Shinra."  
"Easy." Izaya smirked, then took a deep breath to get into character.  
He pushed up his imaginary glasses. "Hi! I'm Shinra and I'm extremely smart and I have a girlfriend named Celty! She's actually real! How can't you believe me? She's real I tell you! I swear she's real!" Izaya and Shizuo laughed after he was done.  
"Never let Shinra know this." Izaya narrowed his eyes.  
"Nope. What happens here stay between us." Shizuo chuckled.  
"Good." Izaya laughed. "Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Hmm... Is there anyone you like at the moment?" Izaya asked.  
"...Yeah." Shizuo hesitated.  
"Who?"  
"T-that's more than one question." Shizuo blushed.  
"Awww Shizu-chan." Izaya gave the puppy dog face.  
"Tch... Just how badly do you want to know?" Shizuo asked.  
"Tell me!"  
"Tch..." Shizuo stood up.  
"Ne, is Shizu-chan chickening out? You know if you chicke-"  
Izaya was stopped once he felt a pair of lips on his own.


	6. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is avoiding Shizuo..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut next chapter :33  
> Im not sure if Ill get the next chapter done on time with all the test I have coming up but lets hope!  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Shizuo slowly pulled away.  
"I- umm... Sorry." Shizuo apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Shizu-chan..." Izaya almost whispered.  
"Yeah?" Shizuo looked at Izaya, expecting him to yell or something.  
"I, ummm... I kinda like you too." He looked down, blushing.  
Shizuo had wide eyes as Izaya confessed. "Really?"  
Izaya just nodded. Shizuo smiled and hugged Izaya.  
"Umm, Shizu-chan... Why are you hugging me?" Izaya squirmed under Shizuo's grasp, not really comfortable with the concept of hugging.  
"S-sorry. I just..." Shizuo was at a loss for words as he let go.  
"Idiot..."  
"Flea..."  
They smiled at each other. "So does this, umm... Does this make us boyfriends?" Izaya looked away.  
"I guess." Shizuo scratched the back of his head. Izaya nodded. "Well it's getting late, so I'm just gonna go to bed if you'll excuse me." Izaya gestured to the bed, hoping Shizuo would leave.  
"Alright." Shizuo stood up. "You know, I bet the bed is more comfortable than the couch... why don't you sleep with me tonight." Shizuo blushed.  
"Umm..."  
"Just sleeping I mean. Like, nothing like that." Shizuo cleared up.  
"O-okay." Izaya stood up and they both went to the bed and laid down.  
Izaya took the inside and turned to the wall.  
"Night."  
"Night Shizu-chan."  
Shizuo shut off the light and they soon fell asleep.

Izaya was the first to wake up, and when he went to sit up he felt something holding him down. When he looked over he saw Shizuo's arm draped across his side. 'Shit, what do I do now?' Izaya thought of how he could move it without waking the blond, but in the end found no answers. Instead he continued to lay there, waiting for Shizuo to wake up.  
An hour or so later, Shizuo began to wake up.  
"Good morning." Izaya sighed.  
"Mornin'." Shizuo yawned.  
"Ummm... would you mind moving your arm?" Izaya asked, trying to stay calm.  
"Oh." Shizuo sat up as he moved his arm.  
"Thank you." Izaya said, sitting up as well.  
Shizuo nodded looking at the clock. "How long have you been up?"  
"An hour." Izaya said.  
"How do you manage manage up so early?" Shizuo shook his head.  
Izaya shrugged.  
Shizuo got up and stretched. "You want some breakfast?"  
"Sure." Izaya said. 'Why is he so nonchalant about everything?' He thought.  
They both went downstairs to the kitchen. "What do you want?" Shizuo asked.  
"I can cook if you want." Izaya suggested.  
Shizuo thought for a moment then nodded.  
Izaya smiled and looked around for ingredients.  
"What are you making?" Shizuo asked.  
"How about a crepe?"  
"A what?"  
"A crepe. It's kinda like a thin pancake." Izaya said as he put it into the pan.  
Shizuo nodded.

"This is really good! I didn't think you'd be this good at cooking." Shizuo said as he ate.  
"Thanks." Izaya blushed. "My mom taught me how to cook when I was little." He explained.  
Shizuo nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?" Shizuo asked after they were done.  
"I dunno." Izaya shrugged. "I just wanna stay home to be honest."  
"Ok." Shizuo nodded.

Izaya tried to distance himself from Shizuo throughout the day.  
Shizuo turned the tv off in the middle of a show. Izaya looked at him.  
"Why are you avoiding me today?" Shizuo asked.  
"I-in not avoiding you." Izaya stuttered.  
"Yes you are... is it because of last night?" Shizuo asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Shizu-chan." Izaya blushed.  
"Tch..." Shizuo moved closer to Izaya.  
Izaya tried to move farther back but he was already at the end of the couch.  
"Are you not comfortable like this?" Shizuo asked.  
"T-that's not it." Izaya averted his eyes.  
"Then what?" Shizuo moved back to give Izaya a little room. "Did I do something?"  
"No..."  
"You can tell me Izaya."  
Izaya looked at Shizuo. "I just feel like the only reason you kissed me was because you pitied me. I've never had anyone really be nice to me so to have you-" He was cut off by Shizuo hugging him.  
"You really are an idiot aren't you? Why would I pity you?"  
Izaya shrugged.  
"Exactly..." Shizuo looked at him. "Come on." He stood up and grabbed Izaya's hand.  
Izaya followed him up to the bedroom.  
Izaya was pushed onto the bed and Shizuo climbed on top of him. "What are you-" Shizuo gave Izaya a kiss to silence him.  
"Izaya, even though you have a talent of pissing me off, I would never pity you or hate you. Since you got here, I've seen a different side of you. You're not as narcissistic as I thought. You actually have a kind side of you that I love. You were always putting on a fake smile and acting as if everything was fine when clearly it wasn't. I never want to see you go through that again. I love you Izaya."  
Izaya blushed. "S-Shizu-chan..."  
Shizuo chuckled and kissed him again.  
They kissed for what seemed like forever before Izaya pulled back. "S-Shizuo..." Izaya bit his lip.  
"You sure?" Shizuo asked.  
Izaya nodded.


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best with writing smut so please bear with me ;-;  
> and it's Shizu-chan's birthday!   
> -confetti-  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Shizuo landed several kisses on his neck, and earned a moan or two when he reached the collar bone.  
Right as he was about to lift Izaya shirt, Izaya gasped. "Something wrong?"  
"I just..." Izaya trailed off. 'I just don't want you to see all the scars.' He thought.  
"What?"  
"It's nothing." Izaya decided to trust him.  
Shizuo nodded and proceeded in taking his shirt off. He glanced at Izaya's arms before kissing every last scar. "You're beautiful Izaya." He murmured against his arm.  
Izaya brought Shizuo face back up to his and they shared a kiss... Or more like a series of kisses.  
Shizuo trailed down to his neck, chest, all the way down to the hem of his pants. Shizuo teased him by tugging on the hem.  
"Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned, feeling his erection straining against the fabric.  
Shizuo decided not to continue teasing the raven as he felt his own growing erection. He took his own shirt off, then Izaya's pants and boxers in one shot.  
Izaya gasped as he felt the cool air rush across his member.  
Shizuo grabbed a hold of it and brought his mouth down to it. He flicked his tongue on the head, making a shiver run down Izayas spine. Then proceeded to take in his length, bobbing his head up and down.  
After a few minutes, Shizuo let go, making Izaya sigh.  
He took off his own pants, releasing his hardened member.  
Shizuo brought his fingers up to Izaya mouth. "Suck." Izaya took the fingers and twirled his tongue around them, coating them with his saliva.  
Shizuo took back his hand and brought it to Izaya opening. He inserted one finger which make Izaya jump from the studded intrusion. "Relax." Shizuo said.  
Izaya slowly loosened, until Shizuo entered his second.  
Shizuo waited for Izaya to get accustomed to the feeling, then began scissoring.  
Once he felt Izaya was prepared, he took his finger out and lined himself up. "You ready?"  
Izaya nodded. Shizuo slowly pushed into him until he was in all the way. He waited for Izaya to get comfortable.  
After a few minutes, Izaya nodded for him to continued and Shizuo pulled out until the head was just left in, and then thrusted back, continuing at a slow pace.  
At first the movement hurt Izaya, but not too long after it started did the pain fade into pleasure. "S-Shizuo... -harder..." Izaya panted.  
Shizuo nodded and picked up the pace.  
"Ahh- s-Shizu-chan... I'm close." Izaya managed to get out.  
"Me too." Shizuo grunted, picking up the pace.  
Izaya screamed as he came onto their stomachs, constricting around Shizuo causing him to come as well.  
Shizuo pulled out and laid down.  
"Shizuo..." Izaya murmured.  
"Mmm?"  
"I love you." Izaya blushed.  
"Love you too." Shizuo smiled. 

For once, Shizuo woke up before Izaya. He stared at the sleeping raven. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Shizuo laid there for what seemed like forever, not wanting to wake Izaya, until his eyes fluttered open. "Morning." Izaya groggily said, still half asleep.  
"Mornin'." Shizuo smiled, then sat up.  
"What time is it?" Izaya yawned.  
"About 10."  
Izaya nodded, and just as he went to sit up he got a sharp pain in his back.  
"Oi, you ok?" Shizuo had a face of concern.  
Izaya groaned into his pillow. "You really are a monster..."  
"I'm not the one who said to go har-" Izaya slapped Shizuo head the vast he could while laying down.  
"Just shut up." Izaya snapped.  
"Ok ok." Shizuo held his hands up in defeat. "You think you can get out of bed?"  
Izaya shot daggers at him.  
"I'm taking that as a no." Shizuo got out of bed. "You want anything?"  
"Water."  
Shizuo nodded and went downstairs. 'I guess I went harder than I thought... isn't today going to be just great?' He sighed.


	8. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo go for a walk and bump into someone.

The rest of the weekend was full of Izaya complaining about Shizuo cooking skills, watching tv, and Shizuo complaining about Izaya's oh-so-convenient skill of pissing him off to know end.  
Kasuka ended up coming home on Sunday, due to his friend being sick, which made Izaya content with the extra cooking help which Shizuo was unable to fill.

"Shi-zu-chan!" Izaya shook the blonde awake, not wanting to wait for him to wake up again.  
"What?" Shizuo swatted his hand away.   
"Wake up you big oaf." Izaya huffed.  
"Yeah yeah.... hey what's with waking me up so early?!" He complained as he looked at the clock.  
"I didn't want to wait an for you to wake up today." The raven shrugged.  
"Tch..." Shizuo sighed and they got out of bed.  
Izaya smirked at the blonde out of habit.  
"What?" Shizuo asked.  
"Nothing." The smirk went away.  
"Tch... You want breakfast?" Shizuo asked.  
"With your cooking skills? I'd rather eat dirt." Izaya scoffed.  
"Shut up." Shizuo snapped and they both went downstairs.  
"What do you want?" Izaya asked.  
"I got it." Shizuo sighed. He got out the cereal.  
Izaya nodded. "Can you get me some?"   
"Tch..." Shizuo got out two bowls, not arguing with him.

"Kazukaaa." Izaya tried to wake the younger heiwajima, and in the process found that unlike his brother his was a very deep sleeper.  
He gave up after ten minutes, leaving the job to Shizuo.   
Not a minute after Shizuo went in did he come out with kasuka.  
"Ehh? How did you wake him up?" Izaya complained.  
Shizuo shrugged.  
"Hmph..." 

"We're gonna drop Kasuka off at school on our way, ok?" Shizuo said as he got his uniform on.  
"Fine." Izaya sighed as he grabbed his back. "Almost ready?" He was growing impatient.  
"Yeah yeah." Shizuo hurried then grabbed his bag.  
Izaya sighed and went over to Shizuo. "What?" Shizuo looked down, hoping he wasn't forgetting anything.  
"Hair." Izaya chuckled as he fixed his bed head.   
"Ok, good now?" Shizuo sighed.  
"Not yet." Shizuo tilted his head.  
Izaya smirked and pulled Shizuo down for a kiss.  
"There. Let's go!" Izaya smiled and left their room.  
"Tch... crazy bastard." Shizuo chuckled and followed after him.

"Must you keep your locker there?" Izaya complained as they grabbed their stuff from the lockers.  
"What's wrong with it?" Shizuo laughed.  
"Protozoan..." Izaya murmured as he took off to his classroom.  
Shizuo sighed and went to his.   
"Shizuo!" Shinra waved to Shizuo he entered the room.  
"Hey."  
"We're you sick last week?" Shinra asked.  
"No, just skipped." Shizuo put bluntly.  
"Oh... I heard you really went all out on a group of guys last week..." Shinra pointed out.  
"Oh?"   
"Yeah. Apparently two of them got a broken arm and one got a broken nose. What got you so pissed off?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ok." Shinra shrugged. "How is it living with Izaya?"  
"Surprisingly he manages not to kiss me off every second. But we do have to share a room so..." He trailed off.  
"Really?" Shinra looked intrigued.  
"Yeah."  
"Shizuooo, you're hurting my feelings being all silent hereeeee!"   
"What do you want me to do about it?"   
"Alright, class is starting!" The teacher announced from the back of the room.  
"Later." Shizuo sighed.

Izaya went up to the roof for lunch, staring down at his precious humans.  
"Izaya." He turned his head to see Shizuo in the doorway.  
"Shizu-chan! What a lovely surprise!" Izaya smiled.  
"Tch... Figured you'd be up here." Shizuo sat by Izaya.  
"Ne, Shizu-chan. Did you hear any of the rumors?" Izaya smirked.  
"What rumors?"   
"That we fought and landed each other in the hospital."  
"Not impossible." Shizuo shrugged.  
"Yeah. And almost happened that day." Izaya laughed.  
Shizuo scowled at him. Izaya was already enough of an asshole, but after having sex, he was a demon that day.  
"Kidding." Izaya laughed.

After school they picked up Kasuka and went home.  
"Shizu-chan!"   
"What?"   
"I wanna go out."  
"W-what?" Shizuo stuttered with a slight blush.  
"Not the you idiot. Just outside, maybe a walk or something." Izaya shrugged.  
Shizuo sighed. "Alright."  
"Horray!"  
"Kasuka, we're going out for a bit!" Shizuo yelled up to his brother.

Izaya was content while he walked beside the blond.  
Shizuo smiled at the sight. He had never seen Izaya so carefree.  
"Shizu-chan, I'm hungry." Izaya pouted.  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
"Let's go get sushi!" Izaya suggested.  
"Tch... Fine." They walked to Russia sushi just down the street.   
Simon greeted them as they walked in, expressing his happiness on them getting along. They sat down at the counter.  
"Ill have otoro." Izaya said.  
"Same." Shizuo sighed.  
"Your sushi will be right out." The worker told them.

They ate their sushi in silence, and just as they were about to leave, Izaya felt someone tug on his jacket. He turned around.  
"Kurui?!"


	9. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo meet his mother. Izaya breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've been writing in my spare time, and have had a little writers block (and still kinda do), so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy!

"Kurui?!" Izaya eyes widened as he saw his little sister.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"We were eating and I saw Iza-nii's jacket!" Mairu ran up to them.  
Kurui nodded.  
"Oh, I see." Izaya smiled, trying to ignore the fact that his mom could be there.  
"Are these your sisters?" Shizuo asked.  
The girls nodded. "Are you Iza-nii's friend? We've never met any of his friends." Mairu asked.  
Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, something like that."  
"Mairu! Kurui!" Their mother came up to the group.  
Izaya fell silent.  
"Why don't you go back to the table?" She glared at Izaya.  
"Okay..." They frowned and went back.  
"I thought I made it clear that you weren't welcome on our lives."   
'I didn't come here knowing you were here.' He thought, but kept to himself.  
"Well know your place." She was about to turn back around before Shizuo stopped her.  
"I wouldn't talk to him like that." He tried to keep a calm tone  
"Oh? And who might you be? You couldn't possibly be a friend of this runt, could you? Nobody in their right mind would be able to stand being around him." She laughed.  
"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I don't think you have the right to say that as someone who abandoned her own child." Shizuo raised his voice.  
"Hah! He's the one who is a lousy excuse of a son!" She laughed once again, and left before Shizuo had a chance to respond or punch her.  
"Shizu-chan... let's go..." Izaya grabbed Shizuo shirt.  
"Tch..." Shizuo nodded and they left without another word.  
Izaya half-ran back to the house, with Shizuo trailing silently behind.  
"Izaya?" Shizuo called after the raven as they entered the house, Izaya running up to their room.  
"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled as he entered the room, finding Izaya cuddling a pillow on the window ledge.  
Shizuo sighed. "Hey... You okay?" He walked over to him, careful not to startle him.  
Izaya nodded, keeping his face out of the blonds view.  
"Be honest. You can't keep your feelings bottled up inside..." Shizuo thought back to Izaya's "attempt.  
"It's fine..." Izaya whispered.  
Shizuo took Izaya's face and turned it to face him, finding a few tears running down his face. "Izaya..." Shizuo sighed and pulled him into an embrace. "Has she always been like that?" He felt a nod against his chest. "Why?"  
Izaya shrugged. "Ever since Mairu and Kurui came around she pushed me to the side and acted as if I wasn't there." He mumbled. "She ended up not making enough food for me, making me fend for myself- which is why I'm such a good cook." He lightly chuckled, more tears falling. "And when she heard from the school that I was being beaten up - not by you-, she laughed it off as if I deserved it... which led to the cutting, and at one point even starving..." Izaya trailed off, his sobs growing louder.  
Shizuo rubbed his back as he calmed down. "Hey... That was in the past. Alright? It may be hard, but just try to forget her and don't let it bother you... Okay?" He pulled back and wiped the tears from the heaven's eyes.  
Izaya nodded and hugged him. "Thank you..."   
"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo chuckled.

"...Shizu-chan?" Izaya murmured after cuddling for a while on the bed.  
"Hmm?" Shizuo hummed.  
"I love you." Izaya pecked him on the lips.  
Shizuo smiled and pulled him back into a kiss.   
The kiss became heated fairly quickly, Shizuo exploring Izaya's mouth with his tongue.  
Izaya moaned. "Shizu-chan..."  
"Hmm?" Shizuo hummed, moving down to his neck.  
"I want you..." His voice was almost inaudible.  
"Repeat that?" Shizuo teased, fully aware of what the other wanted.  
"I want you." He said a little louder.  
"You want me to do what?" The blond smirked.  
"Fuck me Shizuo." He demanded.  
Shizuo laughed. "Ask, and you may receive." He said, removing both their shirts, throwing them onto the couch. He picked up where he left off at the neck, working his way down to the chest, where he softly teased his nipples with his tongue for a moment, before moving back up to his face, as well as tugging on the hem of Izaya's jeans with his hands.  
"Shizu-chan..." Izaya gasped in between kisses.  
"Hmm?"  
"Take them off." He whined.  
Shizuo let his hands linger for a moment with a smirk, before sliding his hands into his boxers, teasing Izaya's already hard member.   
"Take what off?" He asked innocently.  
"Take the god damn pants off." Izaya hissed.  
Shizuo obliged, taking his own off as well.  
"Wait." Izaya said just as Shizuo was about to go down on him.  
"Something wrong?" Shizuo tilted his head.  
"I- uhh... I wanna do that to you..." He whispered the last part, his face burning up.  
Shizuo blushed, then nodded switched their positions, him laying beneath Izaya.  
Izaya leaned down to Shizuo's /monster/ of a member, and ran his tongue up and down the length, making Shizuo gasp, before taking it in his mouth.  
"Fuck..." Shizuo moaned as Izaya swirled his tongue.  
Izaya took more in each time he went down, humming in the process.  
"Stop." Shizuo said when he felt himself getting closer, not wanting to finish quite yet.  
Izaya let go and looked at Shizuo.  
"You wanna ride?" Shizuo smirked at Izaya.  
"What?" Izaya tilted his head.  
"Come here." Shizuo sat up, bringing Izaya into a kiss.  
"Shizu-chan..."   
"Yeah..." Shizuo panted.  
"I want you..."   
"Then have me." Shizuo smirked as he led Izaya's hips to his member.  
Izaya understood what he meant, but still gulped considering.  
He slowly lowered himself onto Shizuo's length, moaning as it filled him.  
After he adjusted to the feeling, he lifted his hips and started a steady rhythm.  
"Fuck... Izaya..." Shizuo moaned as he grabbed the heaven's hips, forcing him to go faster and deeper.  
"Sh-shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned. "C-close." He warned.  
"Me too." Shizuo grunted and switched their position so Shizuo was behind izaya, and thrusted into him, ramming into his prostate, causing a scream to come out from beneath him. Shizuo aimed for that spot again and again, making the raven scream his name.  
"I'm coming!" Shizuo grunted as he released inside the other, causing him to climax as well.   
After they rode out their climax together, Shizuo pulled out and they laid next to each other.  
"Love you too." Shizuo chuckled and kissed him on the forehead before they fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like the smut was somewhat similar to 50sog considering I'm rereading it at the moment and it's stuck in my head but oh well. I'm relating everything to it at the moment. Next update will hopefully be the 7th or 8th.


	10. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two can play at this game.

"Izaya. Wake up." Shizuo softly shook the sleeping raven.  
"Hmm?" Izaya hummed, blinking his eyes.  
"We gotta get ready for school." Shizuo said.  
Izaya looked up at him, and saw he was already dressed.  
"How long have you been up?" Izaya yawned.  
"An hour." Shizuo laughed.  
"Hmm." Izaya got out of bed and stretched his arms. "I don't wanna go anywhere." He whined.  
"Nope. You're getting up." Shizuo grunted as he pulled Izaya out of bed, which ended in Izaya laying on top of Shizuo on the floor.  
"Hmph." Izaya yawned as he sat up.  
"You mind?" Shizuo raised his eyebrow at the raven who was positioned right on top of his crotch.  
"Hmm?" Izaya looked down. "Nope, I don't mind one bit." He grinned as he grinded against him.  
"Oh really now?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "Well I mind quite a bit, so if you don't mind..." He trailed off and pushed Izaya aside.  
"Shizu-chan~" Izaya whined.  
"Stop being so grumpy and get ready. We have to leave in 20 minutes and I'm not in to mood for your little shenanigans." He sighed and left the room.  
"Hmph... Two can play at that game Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked before heading for the bathroom.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whined while they were at the lockers. "Stop ignoring me."   
Izaya smirked to himself and skipped to his class, leaving Shizuo behind.  
Shizuo sighed and went to his own class, only to be greeted by a hyper Shinra.  
"Shizuoooo! I heard about you and Izaya! Oh I'm so happy for you two!" The brunet exclaimed, and thankfully the room was loud enough so nobody else heard.  
"What? How the help did y-" Shizuo stopped as soon as he realized. "Izayaaa!" He softly exclaimed.  
"Duh. Now tell me the details." Shinra begged.  
"No, I'm trying to learn here." He said as soon as the teacher silenced them.  
"Hmph.." Shinra pouted.

"Your break is 20 minutes. You may be excused." The teacher announced.  
'Finally.' Izaya smirked as he left the room.   
Izaya skipped his way to Shizuo's class which had break as well.   
"Shi-zu-chan!" Izaya jumped up behind the blond.  
"Jesus christ! Izaya!" Shizuo glared at the raven.  
"Why on Earth is Shizu-chan mad?" Izaya pulled an innocent face.  
"You little-" Shizuo went to grab Izaya, but he just dodged the attack.  
"Just try and get me Shizu-chan!" Izaya taunted and bolted out of the room.  
"Damn flea!" Shizuo shouted, taking off at said flea.

"Gotcha!" Shizuo grinned as he cornered Izaya on the roof.  
"Hmph... Now what whatever with Shizu-chan do with me?" He looked at the blond innocently.  
Shizuo walked over to the "oh so innocent" raven. "Oh you don't know what I'm going to do with you." He smirked, trailing his hand down to Izaya's crotch, earning a surprised gasp.  
"But it will have to wait till later." Shizuo quickly removed the hand and walked off the roof.  
"Hmph... Damn protozoan might have a brain after all." Izaya huffed as he returned to his class.

"Hey Izaya." Shizuo grinned innocently at the raven after school had ended.  
"Shizu-chan." Izaya snapped.  
"Oh, why on earth would the innocent little flea be mad at me?" Shizuo smirked, imitating Izaya.  
Izaya pouted for the rest of the walk home. 

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand as soon as they walked in the door and brought him up to the room, crashing his lips into the others as soon as the door was shut.  
"Mmmm..." Izaya moaned into the kiss.  
"Now..." Shizuo let go. "What to do with you now..." He smirked at Izaya, having a few plans in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I've had major writers block lately and I think I'm getting out of it so NEW UPDATE! Ill try to update at least once a week now, but no promises. SMUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	11. Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some kinky sex.

Izaya raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out what the hell he could have brewing in his tiny mind.  
"Close your eyes." Izaya reluctantly obeyed.  
He felt silk against his hands, and then they were tied. He opened his eyes and looked at his now restrained hands.  
"Oh?" Izaya raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know you were into this kind of stuff Shizu-chan." He teased.  
"I didn't say to open your eyes yet." Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "Now did I? Turn around." He ordered. Once Izaya was facing the door, he grabbed Izaya's hands and held them above his head.  
"Shizu-chan..." Izaya groaned, oddly turned on by this. God, he had barely been touched and he was already hard.  
"Enjoying this?" Shizuo moved his hand down to the hem of Izaya's pants.   
"Mmmm." Izaya hummed.  
Shizuo slowly unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down, along with the boxers. He slowly pumped Izaya's length.  
"Shizu-chan..." Izaya whimpered.   
Shizuo shushed him and went slower, taunting the raven.  
After a few minutes of teasing, Shizuo stopped to take his own jeans off. His cock was already rock hard.   
He positioned himself to Izaya's ass, and with no warning or preparation, thrusted into the raven, causing his to gasp with a mix of pain and surprise.  
"Fuck..." Shizuo moaned as he began to move.  
After a few minutes, Izaya's moans of pain changed to those of pleasure, and pleads for Shizuo to go faster only cause him to go slower.  
"Shi-zu-chan... Please..." Izaya begged for the tenth time.  
"Tch... Please what?" Shizuo smirked.  
"F-faster."   
"No." He completely stopped this time.  
"Nghh... I didn't know Shizu-chan was kinky." Izaya tried to taunt the blond.  
"Heh..." Shizuo moved Izaya's hands down and brought him back a little so he was in a 90 degree angle.  
"Much better." He sighed and began thrusting again.  
"Shizu-chan... c-close." Izaya panted, feeling his release nearing him.  
"Me too." Shizuo grunted, and after a few thrusts, Izaya came, clenching around the blond, causing him to release into him.  
"Fuck..." Shizuo said as he pulled out, and Izaya basically fell into him.  
"That was..." Shizuo trailed off.  
"Amazing." Izaya finished.   
"Mhmm... I assume you want to be released?" Shizuo chuckled, looking down at Izaya's bound hands.  
"Might be nice." Izaya brought his hands up, and they were untied.  
"As much as I would love to stay here like this, I think we both need to shower." Shizuo sighed.  
"Together?" Izaya tilted his head.   
"Why not." Shizuo shrugged.  
Izaya turned his head and planted a sweet kiss on the others lips before standing up (with some effort).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, but I hope to update with a normal chapter sometime next week! If you have any suggestions as to what should happen, please comment your ideas!!!


	12. Update

I'm sorry, but I will not be completing this story as of now. I may rewrite it later on, but I have no plans to finish this fic. There are things going on in my life that interfere with this so i am sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
